


Los Muertos

by angelic__siren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Multi, Self-Indulgent, kind of, slowburn, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic__siren/pseuds/angelic__siren
Summary: This is a self indulgent fic because theres a lack of mcsombra stuff out thereoof sorry





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter kind of dragged on a little bit, I tried to beef it out but it ended up seeming a bit short but it still dragged?? confusing

The Overwatch file on the Los Muertos gang is extensive and thorough. However, Overwatch’s teams won’t touch the case. Each member of this feared gang had a specific talent. There was a member just to hack government facilities, members just to take you out from 100 meters. From mass killings to stealing government funds, the Los Muertos gang would be miles more prepared than every mission team Jack Morrison could send out.  
Well, not every team.  
Blackwatch is a controversial, secret team inside overwatch with only a few members. The two top members, Genji Shimada of the legendary family Shimada and Jesse McCree of the (now resolved) Deadlock gang, and the team’s leader, Gabriel Reyes, are the only ones that will take on these “problem” missions. And they are just who Morrison called to take care of the gang.  
It was warm out when the Blackwatch team was called into a private room. After a day of hard training with a few newer recruits, one gets irritable and tired. “They’ve gotten out of hand, Reyes.” Morrison told him, looking at the younger boys behind Gabriel. “Can your boys handle it?” That question came out more condescending than Jack had intended; it left a bad taste in Gabriel’s mouth after hearing it.  
“They’ll be fine.” He replied, raising his brow, then pointed for Genji and Jesse to leave. As they went back to their dormitories, Jack and Gabriel were heard arguing.  
-  
Mexico is even warmer, but that is no worry for Los Muertos’ resident hacker and the leader’s younger (and only) cousin. Olivia Colomar. Otherwise known by her screen name Sombra, Olivia had a virtually untraceable IP address and the best equipment one can steal in Mexico. Dorado didn’t know what hit them when Olivia started helping out Los Muertos. Bank accounts, drained. Social security numbers and CURP numbers stolen and sold. Olivia was never seen until it was too late, when Sombra left you with no money, job and stability.  
She was easily the most wanted from Los Muertos. And, she took genuine pride in that.  
Olivia sat back in her chair, cracking her knuckles, grinning. Her back aches. It has ached for a while now. At least, it has since her surgery.  
Olivia’s surgery was huge for Los Muertos. It was a huge theft and a huge deal. Stolen tech from some ape, a black market cosmetic surgeon and 6 hours later, Olivia could be Sombra on the go. She could hack anything programmable by simply thinking about it. And, with today’s use of cybernetics, that meant everything could be hacked. And everyone. Olivia became even more important to Los Muertos.  
It also meant she was even more of a wanted target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry i tried to give more info in this chapter

When Jesse McCree was forced into Overwatch, he wasn’t sure what it meant he’d do, how he could help.   
When Jesse McCree was asked to join Blackwatch, he knew exactly what he had to do.  
And, when Jesse McCree was handed the mission briefing for his next mission, he knew this would be a difficult mission.   
Jesse was never one to get nervous. And, he’ll tell you that he was not. But, when he was pacing the dormitory that the three Blackwatch members shared, it’d be easy to tell he was nervous. Reyes told him all the anxiety would pass, that it’s just before mission jitters. And, Jesse trusted him.  
Genji, however, never got nervous. Really, he didn’t feel much of anything ever since he had to start seeing Miss Angela regularly. Though, then again, after he, himself, saw Angela, he felt off too. She just had this way of talking to people that made you feel inadequate, but she never meant to talk like that. She had an air of being well-liked without noticing. At least, that’s what Jesse thought.   
But Angela is besides the point. Genji never got nervous, which Jesse was only a little jealous of. Jesse sat on his bed, facing Genji; he fiddled with the edge of his black serape. He couldn’t quite place what he was thinking of.   
-  
“¡Olivia! ¡¿Dónde estás?!” Her cousin’s voice rang through her head, somehow it made her implants ache even more. She rolled her eyes, replying with an ‘En mi cuarto’. She made note of her raspy voice, likely from not talking to anyone for a while. He yelled again. “¡Tenemos un trabajo!” She immediately got up, grabbing her translocators and gloves, then ran to the dining-room-slash-los-muertos-meeting-room. Several people sat around chatting, should Olivia not have known better, she would’ve thought they were normal people. Some of them sat on the shabby dining table, helping the others apply the signature makeup each of them wore; others were loading ammunition and stolen guns into duffel bags. Olivia slipped on her gloves, then, placing each translocator delicately into her belt, she received a brief paragraph on the mission.  
It would take place over a week. A week of hiding, waiting, then attacking. Some undercover friends of the gang heard word that a big fancy ‘Americano’ organization was out to get them. Olivia, as Sombra would hack the ones with cybernetics, the skilled gunman would then proceed to shoot them down. Simple stuff. The briefing emphasized that. Olivia was beaming, a chance to really show off her skills (with a z). Those Americano “heroes” always had the state of the art technology wired to their stupid brains. She could get directly into their heads. The gunmen went first. 5, maybe 10 if no one had died lately, men and women trained better than the government’s own. How? They were the government’s own.   
Then it was the information and orders people. Then, ‘Sombra’. She would go invisible and eventually make it to the front of the pack, but she is liability while visible.   
The mission would start tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry readers they'll meet sooner than you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick filler chapter i promise we'll get some actual action soon

Olivia Colomar was obviously different than the other members. Her skin was the slightest drop lighter, her accent was passable and understandable. She was younger, of course.   
That was the main difference. She was younger, not the youngest. But, on top of the other differences, it stood against her.   
Or maybe, it was the fact that she was related to the leader. He was scary, tall and muscular. No one called him by his name. Always Leader, by his peers and those younger; Nino or baby by the elders around Dorado. He always seemed like a good kid. Not the kid you’d expect to get roped into this mess.  
Olivia did not. Olivia was never a “good” kid. She was on the streets after her dad died. She stole, she was close to murder. She did a lot of thing she’d eventually regret, but not now. She is proud of her past. Proud that it made her into Sombra.  
Proud that she joined Los Muertos.  
Now, even the most proud will fall.  
-  
Gabriel had told them to get regular check-ups before being dispatched for a mission. He always emphasized this, Making it really the only thing he said that had stuck in Jesse’s mind.   
Quietly, Jesse stood outside of Ms. Angela’s office, as he has for about 15 minutes. Genji generally took longer.  
After about 5 more minutes, Jesse was allowed in and he had a general checkup. He made light conversation with Ms. Angela, a few joking flirts, she knew he was joking. He never liked doctors’ offices, but Ms. Angela had a way of making it pleasant.  
Nonetheless, he was done much faster than Genji.  
It was finally time to go.  
Dorado bound.


End file.
